


Gorgeous

by ineedalotofmeat



Series: Lights [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, 女装Chris, 女装Zach, 女装pwp, 女装pwp的后续当然还是pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恋人独处一室，干柴烈火，只欠啪啪。<br/>女装pwp后续当然还是女装pwp。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> 最近有点犯懒，码字变慢了。  
> 标题取自X Ambassadors的《Gorgeous》，这首歌超级好听的！！！！！！！一定要去听！！！！！！！！！！！现场版也很棒！！！！！！！！！  
> 抱歉最近没怎么码字。  
> 祝食用开心:D

“嘿，Zach？”

Zachary拿下鼻梁上的眼镜，身体向后靠上了电脑椅的椅背，“说，”他简短地回答。他已经看了一整天的电脑，他的外卖包装还在电脑桌旁的垃圾桶里。

该死的周五。

“哇哦哇哦，现在可是周五的夜晚，别那么暴躁，兄弟。”

“我已经加班三天了——我有权利表现出我的暴躁，John。”

John摸了摸自己鼻子尴尬地轻咳了一声，“噢，好吧，Zachary，我很抱歉听到这个。”

Zach真想翻个白眼给对方，但看在他们是同个办公室里五年的同事——“所以，”他闭上眼睛，用右手食指和拇指捏上了自己的鼻梁，“怎么了，John？”

“我和办公室里其他几个家伙决定去酒吧，你来不来？”见Zach盯着自己看的John耸了耸肩，“来吧，兄弟，你已经看着文件整整三天了，工作已经结束了，你该看看酒精类饮料了。”

Zach露出一个礼貌的微笑，“谢谢你邀请我，但我今天——”

John耸耸肩，“好吧，Zach，好好享受你的双休日。”

“你也是，享受你的双休日。”

Zach用右手和John握成拳头的左手撞了撞。

真是漫长的一天——当Zach的脖子成功倚靠到椅背顶端搁着的软垫时深深叹气，他用双手狠狠揉了揉自己的脸。

他一点也不想去什么酒吧，他只想快点回到家里，把自己扔到沙发上盖上毯子睡到深更半夜。

Zach推开公司正大门的瞬间他立刻感觉到冬天的寒风直直撞上了他的脸，他倒吸了口气的同时伸手拢紧了围在脖子上的藏青色围巾。哈，真够体贴的，这阵冷风让他清醒了不少，至少等会回去的路上他不会直接在路上睡着。

“嘿，”John从Zach身后走过的时候拍了一下他的肩膀，“如果等会想到过来了给我个电话！”

“好的兄弟——”Zach敷衍地应了John一句。

然后他挪动脚步朝着和John完全相反的方向走去——他只走了两步就停了下来。

Zach看到公司正大门边上的路灯下站着一个身穿黑色大衣的女性，她微微低垂着头像在看自己的靴子……

噢，他认识那双靴子，Zach眨了眨眼睛，他注意到对方还有抚摸自己发丝的小习惯，他好像还认识对方那头漂亮的金棕色长卷发。

那穿着黑色大衣的女性伸手拨弄了一下自己垂在左胸前的卷发末端，涂有深红色的指甲不安地将发丝缠绕在自己的指腹上。然后像是叹息了一声，他缓缓抬起头，看向了Zach的方向像是在确定自己等待的对象是否已经出来了——

噢——Zach和那人对上视线的瞬间深吸了一口气。

多么美妙的周五夜晚。

那名女性——那个人是Chris，Zach在对方的蓝色眼睛对上自己的双眼时忍不住发出舒适地叹息，那头漂亮的金棕色假发多么适合他漂亮的蓝色眼睛，他按照他建议的那样稍微修了一下他的眉毛，然后……

Chris现在的一切看起来都是那么美。

Zach终于感觉到自己确实已经远离了工作，彻底放松了下来。

穿着黑色大衣的女性——Chris对Zach小心地招了招手，“……呃，嗨。”他脸颊变成了漂亮的粉红色，“我……嗯，我来等你了，我今天工作结束得很早……”

瞧瞧那漂亮的暖黄色灯光，Zach从来没有这么感谢过某个把路灯颜色设计成暖黄色的人，他看到站在灯下的Chris感觉自己的全身都被暖和了。

“Chris——天啊，”Zach笑着快步走到Chris的面前，Chris的脸颊在注意到Zach脸上的笑意后染上了一点红色。

“我……我希望我没有给你带来麻烦，”Chris前面对着Zach挥手的右手再一次不安地摸上了自己的卷发末端。

“不——当然没有，Chris！你给我带来了很大的惊喜！你等了很久吗？宝贝，你应该给我发个短信说你来了……我可以让你到里面来等我。”

“噢，我没有等很久，也就十分钟。”

Zach用双手包裹住Chris的脸颊，他左手的拇指捏了捏对方柔软的脸颊——并不是很冷，他相信Chris确实没有等很久，“嗯哼，”他满意地哼了一声。

“你瞧，”Chris骄傲地抬起下巴，“我不会对你撒谎的。”

“好吧好吧——”Zach的额头贴上Chris的额头。“……我真是爱死周五了，我的天啊。”他蹭了蹭Chris的额头，发出大声的叹息。Chris一定是换了香水，这和之前他熟悉的香味有点不同……

“Zach，”Chris笑着也伸手捏了捏Zach的脸颊，“你再这样蹭下去你额头上就全是化妆品了。”

Zach刚想开口说什么，但他听到了一阵响亮的口哨声，这让他不悦地抬头看向了自己的身后——他看到John正站在反方向的路灯下对着他又响亮地吹了一声口哨。

“Zach——女朋友？”John大声询问着，他身边站着另外两个Zach熟悉的同事。

Zach皱眉对他们大声喊了一句，“去你他妈的酒吧，John！”

John对着他做了一个投降的动作就转身走开了。

该死的John。Zach希望自己有机会能让对方加班个四天，比如下个星期丢一些工作给John，还有他身边的Sam和——

“……噢……”Chris有些紧张地低声说，“我……我出现在你同事面前了。”

“是啊——我可不喜欢这样，”Zach皱着眉头，“我不喜欢他们盯着我美丽的恋人乱看。”

“……噢，”Chris低声地惊叹一声。“……Zach……”

Zach回头看向叫了自己名字的Chris。

他闻到了淡淡的甜香凑近了自己的鼻尖，然后是一阵他熟悉的略有些浓郁的香气——是唇膏的香味。

“啊哈，”Chris贴近了他一下又离开了，他右手的食指点了点Zach的嘴角，“你需要用镜子看看你的脸——上面有口红印子，就在你的嘴巴上。”

那个轻吻朋友之间打招呼的不一样——它更加亲密，更加私密，就像是情人之间才明白的窃窃私语。

Zach用左手的拇指摸了摸自己的嘴唇，他摸到了残留在他唇瓣上的唇膏。他低头看了一下自己的拇指——在暖黄的灯光下他看到了漂亮的鲜红色。

Chris笑着用双手揽住Zach的脖子，这样的姿势让他们两人的胸膛几乎是紧紧贴在了一起，“所以——你愿意陪我出去约会吗？”

Zach抬眼看向坏心眼笑个不停的Chris，“约会？”他含住自己的拇指口齿不清地提问——他知道唇膏的味道并不怎么样但他控制不住自己。

“今天可是周五的夜晚——我们可以去吃个晚饭，喝点红酒……放松一下，你加班了好几天。你想直接去吗？还是你想换个衣服再去？”

Zach挑眉，他前两天确实和Chris提起过他买了一双新靴子，想要这个双休日和他一起出去然后穿上它——

“你知道你需要等我至少一个小时吧？”

Chris眯起眼睛对他笑着，“我不介意。”

Zach坐在自己的化妆桌前，他略微抬起下颔，对着镜子仔细看了看自己的嘴唇。

“我喜欢你这个唇膏的颜色。”Zach看了一眼坐在床上的Chris，他正朝着镜中自己的视线招了招手，“我记得是我们——第一次见面的时候，你涂的那只？”

Zach抿了抿嘴，将唇瓣上的唇膏均匀地抹开。

“你要带项链吗？”

Zach看向镜中的Chris，“你愿意帮个手吗？”

“那当然。”Chris笑着起身，走到了Zach的身后。他伸出双手停留在Zach的脸颊两侧，手腕上下晃了晃，“来吧。”

Zach看着眼前Chris的手腕，“……你知道穿黑色的衣服显得你更白吗？”他握住Chris带有银色手链的右手，将嘴唇贴近了Chris暖热的手腕，“我都能看到你的血管。”他笑着亲了亲对方手腕。

“我——我觉得黑色会显得我瘦一点，体型不会那么大——”

Chris的声音在颤抖，Zach透过镜子看着Chris泛红的脸蛋，如果不是因为他们熟悉彼此，Chris一定会在Zach碰到他的瞬间立刻把手收回去，他甚至在一开始就不会让Zach靠近他。他在穿着女式衣物的时候总是那么敏感。

“Zach——项链？”

Zach没有回答Chris的问题，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭先前嘴唇磨蹭过的肌肤，“这是你新买的香水？什么时候买的？”

“……我前两天新买的，你觉得味道……怎么样？”

“很甜，很适合你。”Zach闭上眼睛，再一次用鼻尖蹭了蹭那一处，“就像水果和鲜花的味道。”

“太幼稚了吗？”Chris害羞地问，“但是我……我很喜欢这个味道。”

Zach睁开眼睛，他透过面前的化妆镜看向Chris。Chris没有被自己握住的左手正不安地垂在他自己身边，Zach将左手朝脑袋后方伸去，握住了Chris的左手小臂。

“Zach？”

他握着Chris的双手手腕向自己的方向拉扯了一下让它们停留在自己的锁骨肩膀上方，Chris不得不向前微微弯腰。

“Zach——”

“看看镜子，Chris。”Zach轻笑着说。

Chris对上镜中Zach的褐色眼睛——他注意到他和Zach的双手都维持着十指交缠的状态，而小臂都贴近着Zach的脖颈，像是在拥抱着Zach一样，这让Chris脸蛋开始发烫。

“你是那样漂亮动人。”

Chris眨了眨眼睛，蓝色的眼睛里像是有液体在滚动，“……我……你也很漂亮动人，Zach……”他咬了咬自己的下唇，“我、我喜欢和你这样。”

“这样？”Zach疑惑地询问。

“我们——我们这样，我们知道自己在做什么，我们也尊重彼此，喜欢彼此这样，我——我喜欢这样，我感觉和你在一起我会变得更好……我指，不止是变得漂亮……”

Zach吃过很多次Chris嘴巴上的唇膏，他想自己以后也会吃个许多次，或许哪天他的胃里会积累整整一支口红——如果现在Zach告诉Chris自己想到的这些，他一定会大声笑出声，他会笑得流出眼泪，那些无色的液体流过他脸颊的时候里面会混合一些颜色——

Chris平躺在Zach的床上，他顺着撑在自己身上的Zach用手臂揽住自己腰肢的姿势抬起下半身，任由Zach的手指摸入自己的大腿间勾下那小小的丁字裤——

“现在还觉得不安全吗？”Zach笑着弯曲食指，将丁字裤边缘的细绳夹在指节间，“我还记得你第一次穿丁字裤的时候就好像夹着谁的老二在腿中间，你都不会走路了。”

Chris涨红着脸哼哼了两声，“我现在已经进步很多了。”

“是啊，你甚至有勇气穿着膝盖都不到的裙子就跑出来——”

Chris身上穿着的那件黑色毛衣裙摆紧紧贴着Chris的膝盖上方，然后那双漂亮的长靴完美地裹住了看起来太过男性化的膝盖——Chris非常熟悉如何隐藏那些太过明显的特征，他也知道该怎么打扮才能凸显出自己优点，他越来越享受这样，而不是为此感到羞耻。

噢，但是出现在别人面前还是会有些拘谨，害羞甚至是自卑，Zach知道Chris会跨越这些的，Chris只是需要时间。

Chris在Zach纤长的食指拂过薄薄内裤几乎无法掩藏住的阴茎顶端时发出低声的呻吟，他在Zach的怀中绷紧了身子。

“……Zach，”Chris伸手慢慢拉起自己的毛衣，“帮我……脱掉它。”

黑色毛衣的布料磨蹭过Zach按在Chris胯骨上的右手手背，他感觉到Chris缓慢向上拉起毛衣那细微的兴奋颤抖。Zach抬眼看向Chris的脸——Chris咬紧着自己涂有红色唇膏的下唇，在注意到Zach的视线后他微微张开那诱人的红色唇瓣，但他什么都没有说，他仅仅只是发出了极其模糊的沙哑喘息。

Chris的手指将毛衣的裙摆停在了他肚脐眼的上方，然后他摸上Zach的手指，他强迫着它们停留在了自己内裤已经无法完全遮掩住的勃起。

Zach没有拒绝Chris无声地请求，他的手指温柔又缓慢地摸入那已经变得潮湿的薄薄布料下，他的食指指腹轻柔地按上已经溢出前液的顶端，画着圈地轻柔蹭过那兴奋的小孔。

Chris在他的怀中发出一声吸气声，他的右手无助地抓上Zach的左肩，那圆润粉嫩的手指深深陷入Zach身上穿着的白色衬衫，“是的，Zach，我喜欢你这样摸我，再多摸两下，让它变得更硬更湿……”

Zach闻到了怀中颤抖的Chris的汗味，它混合着Chris喜爱的水果和鲜花的味道充斥在Zach呼吸的空气中，他还是第一次知道自己喜欢这种气味，他深深吸了一口气，他希望他能让它再混合一些更浓郁的味道，嗯，比如精液。

Chris喘息着，“你在想些不太好的东西，Zach。”

Zach笑着俯下身亲了亲Chris颤抖着的小小肚脐，“我知道你很了解我——那你知道我在想什么吗？”

Chris轻笑了一声，他的右手正抓着Zach的肩膀——他只用了一些力气就轻易地将原来压在自己身上的Zach压到了自己的身下。

“想这个？”Chris坐在Zach的身上，他模仿着Zach前面那聪明的动作那样温柔又缓慢地用自己勃起去磨蹭长裤中包裹着的性器，“对吗，Zach？”

“噢……Chris，你学得真快，”Zach叹息一声，那滚烫的热度磨蹭过他裤链，它们将那些衣料压上他的内裤，压上他的性器——“是的，Chris，我现在绝对在想着你骑我的样子。”

Chris微微张开饱满的嘴唇，他呼吸的声音也是那样美味可口——Zach渴望吮吸发出那那美妙声音的漂亮唇瓣，他们都知道唇膏的味道不怎么样，但他们无法停止对彼此唇瓣的渴望。

Chris抬起头，双手将身上的黑色毛衣拉过头顶脱了下来，那件衣服随手被他丢到床上的角落。

Zach立刻伸手去解开Chris那条丁字裤的蝴蝶结，它就在那性感的股沟处——这条可是Chris自己买回来的丁字裤，多么可爱的品味，买回来的第一晚他们和它之间有很多美妙的回忆。

Chris自己伸手扯下了那条薄薄的布料，他的手指在丢开那布料后重新回到了自己的身体上——它在Chris的驱使下抚摸上自己没有任何体毛存在的小腹。

粉嫩圆润的手指顺着肚脐缓缓向下——向下——

Zach看着Chris的手指抚摸过光滑的胯下，他的手指抚摸过自己的阴茎，抚摸过自己的睾丸，抚摸过自己的大腿内侧……

Zach想要解开自己的裤头，他想要将Chris压在床上，他想要把自己的老二插到Chris的屁股里，他想要一边操Chris一边抚摸过Chris的手指抚摸过的所有地方——他的小腹，他的胯下，他的睾丸，他的老二，他的大腿内侧……

“Chris，”Zach叹息着，他伸出双手顺着Chris跨坐在自己身上的大腿缓缓向上抚摸，“你是这样漂亮……”

看看他的Chris，Zach想，他的Chris，他是这样漂亮——可爱的卷发，美丽的脸蛋，饱满的红唇，光滑的小腹和胯下，在自己身上的样子——瞧瞧他的Chris，Zach从来没觉得自己的周五能这样美妙。

“你这样说只是为了快点操我的屁股，不是吗？”Chris笑着停下了抚弄自己性器的手指，他转而顺从Zach的渴望——终于——去解开Zach的裤头他聪明的食指解开上面的纽扣，然后再是金属拉链。

“我只是在实话实说。”Zach在Chris的手指抚弄上他的性器时吐出一声叹息，“你是这样漂亮，Chris，你让我糟糕的一天都变得美妙了起来——”

Chris俯身亲吻上Zach的胸膛，现在他的胸口上一定被Chris的嘴巴磨蹭了不少鲜红色。

“我喜欢你在我的身边，你让我觉得……一切都变得更棒了起来。”Zach在那柔软的嘴唇磨蹭过自己的皮肤时恍惚地低喃，“你是那么漂亮……”

Chris一定在微笑，他感觉到了Chris柔软的脸颊磨蹭过自己的腹部。“快不知道自己在说什么了吗，莎士比亚？”

Zach挑眉。

当他用满是润滑液的手指操的Chris忍不住嘴巴里的呜咽声时他报复性地问了骑在自己身上的Chris一句，“快不知道自己在说什么了吗，莎士比亚？”

Chris湿润的眼睛瞪了Zach一眼，看起来真的一点也不可怕，说真的。Zach笑着用左手的三根手指更深入了对方性感的屁股里。

那么柔软那么温暖——就像Chris站在那个路灯下抱着Zach时带给他的感觉。

Chris的双手撑在Zach的胸膛前，他双手的掌心压在Zach略微红肿的乳尖上，每一次Chris挺起腰肢将Zach的阴茎重新吞入体内的时候他的掌心都会粗鲁地蹭过Zach的乳尖，Zach就会下意识被刺激地更用力捏住Chris挺翘的两块臀肉。

“噢，是的，Zach，”Chris挺起胸口，他在Zach性器一下又一下的顶弄中说着破碎的话语，“Zach，天啊，你的老二——”

感谢他头上戴着的漂亮假发。

Chris骑着Zach的老二一脸恍惚，那些卷曲的发丝扫过他变成粉红色的敏感肌肤，每一次那些卷发末端扫过Chris的乳尖时他都会咬紧Zach，如果Zach在这个时候咬上Chris一定会尖叫着射他一肚子。

Zach举手打了一下Chris的屁股。

“啊，Zach，是的——”Chris撑在Zach胸口的双手蜷曲了起来，它们圆润的指甲刮过Zach的皮肤，“Zach！天啊，你的阴茎——那么热——”

是的，Chris，你是那么热——Zach捏紧Chris的臀肉，他几乎想要将Chris的肉体揉进自己的肉体里，让他们就这样紧紧贴在一起，那他们就能时刻保持着这种美好的感觉——

“你想要我射在里面吗，Chris？你想要吗？”

Chris低下头看向Zach。那些进出变得更加粗鲁而急促，每一次撞动都会那些卷发扫过他的手臂和胸膛，有些甚至都粘在了他的皮肤上，他能呼吸的空气都变得稀薄。

“是的，”Chris俯下身，“我想要，我想要你的精液，在我的屁股里面，射给我……”他啃咬上Zach鲜红的嘴唇，那些唇膏的味道，那些Zach的味道，他着迷地闭上眼睛吞咽下Zach给予他的一切。

Zach听到自己低哑的声音发出了低吼声，他感觉到那包裹着自己的温热满是粘腻的液体，他的肚子上也全是那种触感。片刻后他仍然处于有些恍惚的状态，但他清晰地感觉到了自己的嘴唇上那湿热的触感，就像小猫一样缓慢地舔弄着他的嘴唇。

“……你知道，”Zach喘息着缠上对方粘人的舌尖，“唇膏的味道糟透了。”

“嗯哼。”Chris的颤栗还没有完全离他而去，他懒洋洋地回应，“你的唾液让它变得更美味了。”

“噢……听着挺恶心啊。”Zach伸手捧上Chris的脸，转而抢走Chris嘴唇上剩下的那些红色。“嗯……你还想出去约会吗？”他在粘腻湿润的接吻中询问。

“我们可以……明天再说……”Chris将碍事的发丝拢到耳后，“我们可以先卸个妆，然后在浴室里再来一次……”

“好主意。”Zach的双手揉上Chris平坦的胸口。


End file.
